Somei Yoshino
by njuuuu
Summary: Furihata tak mau terdengar munafik. Cintanya sudah lama lenyap dan ia tak berniat menyakiti Akashi lebih jauh lagi. Namun, setelah bertahun tak bertemu, lalu Akashi kembali mengusik hidupnya, Furihata takut. Ia tahu, Akashi datang hanya untuk membalaskan dendam, karena Furihata sudah menghancurkan hatinya di waktu silam./AkaFuri/Chaptered/Applied warning inside/RnR?
1. Prologue

_"Maaf."_

 _Ketika kedua manik rubi berkilat, Furihata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Satu patah kata yang sudah terucap rasanya ingin ia telan lagi dalam-dalam, mengulang detik terbuang yang ia sesalkan sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya sakit, seakan ditusuk ratusan―bukan, ribuan sembilu yang berasal dari pemuda di depannya. Tapi, Furihata sudah bulat tekadnya. Tak ada lagi jalan memutar, karena pilihan ini sudah matang-matang ia pikirkan._

 _Di saat mulutnya usai melanjutkan kalimat yang telah ia latih berhari-hari lamanya, monokrom itu semakin berkilat. Ketika Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya, iris itu tak lagi semerah darah segar, melainkan kuning emas serupa kelopak matahari mekar._

 _Furihata membelalakkan matanya. Langit mulai menangis. Tetesan hujan bagai jarum yang merajam masuk ke dalam epidermis hingga tulang. Bukan lagi gerimis yang menjadi ancang-ancang, tapi deras sudah menghantam. Dingin yang menusuk seakan-akan menyalahkan ia yang bertutur kejam. Lalu, tubuh itu berbalik, membelakangi Furihata yang jatuh terduduk sembari menekan nyeri di dada, menahan guliran air asin dari lakrima yang membengkak._

 _Furihata menatap punggung yang selalu tegap dan kuat itu semakin mengecil. Punggung tempat ia biasa menyandarkan kepala seusai latihan basket menyiksa. Punggung yang pernah menopangnya karena ia tak lagi sanggup bergerak. Punggung yang_ pernah _menjadi miliknya―namun sekarang status itu hilang tak berbekas._

 _Tangannya dikepal erat-erat, disembunyikan rapat-rapat, ditahan agar tidak terdorong untuk kembali menarik tubuh itu dalam pelukan hangat dari hujan yang membekukan. Memberikan kalimat-kalimat penenang dari ledakan petir yang menggeram. Melingkarkan lengan di pundak yang bergetar ketakutan. Mengusap surai-surai merah di atas pangkuan sampai tertidur lelap. Mencium kening dan mata yang tertutup lekat. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu di sisi dan menemani, tidak pernah pergi dan meninggalkan, bersama_ selamanya _._

 _Tapi, Furihata bukan orang yang munafik. Ia tak bisa jika sentuhan-sentuhan itu diberikan tidak dari hati. Bukannya cinta namun rasa iba._

 _Meski raut kekecewaan dan putus asa ia terima, tetap ia tak mau menjadi seorang pendusta, yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan seseorang yang mencintainya tanpa syarat dan alasan, namun hanya mampu ia balas dengan kehampaan._

 _Furihata sudah menyakitinya karena ia tidak bisa mencintainya―dan semua berkat sosok pria lain yang ia kagumi diam-diam._

 _"Terdengar jahat memang, tapi aku mencintai orang lain."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somei Yoshino**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly out of character, beware of typos, this story is based by my hopeless love life, why so serious?**

 **(Linger by The Cranberries.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maret sudah berakhir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Putih berganti warna-warni cerah yang memikat kalbu. Aroma manis menyeruak dari kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran ditempa angin yang melaju. Bunga kehidupan menghangatkan. Eksistensi mentari disambut sukacita seluruh penduduk di setiap sudut kota.

Musim semi ditandai dengan mekarnya sakura menggantikan gundukan salju di tiap ranting pepohonan. Ada yang bilang kalau sakura memiliki makna mendalam bagi masyarakat Jepang.

Pertama, bunga kehidupan ini berarti kesejukan, kebahagiaan, keheningan, dan ketenangan. Kesejukan karena rimbunnya kumpulan bunga mampu memberikan kelembutan angin yang berhembus. Kebahagiaan dan keheningan karena bunga sakura seolah datang membawa sekeranjang perasaan suka yang tak akan bisa diberikan oleh bunga lain yang berasal dari manapun.

Kedua, bunga kehidupan ini bermakna perpisahan ketika mulai berguguran diterpa angin. Tiada yang abadi. Saat ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Pertemuan yang membawa kebahagiaan dan perpisahan yang akan membawa kesedihan. Tetapi perpisahan itu hanya sementara, ketika musim berganti, pertemuan akan kembali terjadi. Pada saat itu, ada waktu singkat memadu kasih dan menikmati dunia bersama.

Ketiga, kecantikan bunga sakura melambangkan kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Kegembiraan karena kecantikannya membuat hati senang. Tidak ada orang yang tidak senang melihat hamparan keindahan yang tersuguh dengan luasnya. Senyum akan mengembang dan virus gembira menyebar dengan cepat. Tapi, keindahan itu memang ada tenggat waktunya. Seperti juga keindahan fisik manusia yang pada suatu pasti akan sirna. Hanya keindahan jiwalah yang akan menghadirkan keindahan sesungguhnya. Jadi, kesedihan itu tidak harus diratapi. Kesedihan itu adalah sebagian kecil dari seni menata hidup. Kesedihan akan menjadi tonggak kebahagiaan ketika dilihat dari betapa kesedihan sebagai ujian, dan ujian pasti ada akhirnya. Bunga ini begitu tepat untuk melukiskan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan pada waktu yang sama karena memang begitulah hidup. Satu hari bahagia, satu hari bersedih, lalu berbahagia lagi, dan seterusnya, begitulah berulang kali.

Dan, Furihata percaya, bahwa kelopak _somei yoshino_ yang di tangannya ini adalah pertanda bahwa akan ada harapan baru yang lebih cerah menanti di depan mata.

"Kau melamun."

Furihata mengalihkan pandangan dari warna merah muda pucat cenderung putih yang melayang pergi melewati jendela yang terbuka. Ditatapnya iris karamel serupa di hadapannya, seorang gadis berambut pendek yang merengut sebal. Furihata hanya mampu tertawa kikuk dan meminta maaf sekenanya.

Gadis itu mendesah panjang. "Jadi, katakan padaku bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya masih dengan air muka kesal.

"Pendapat apa?"

Jelas sekali lawan bicara berwajah manis itu semakin menekuk keningnya. Tangannya bergerak mencubiti lengan Furihata yang disilangkan di atas meja, sesekali jahil mengambil kentang goreng yang terabaikan selama beberapa menit. "Kau tidak mendengarkan!"

"Maaf, _neesan_."

Aida hanya merutuk. Dari dulu Furihata memang mudah terbuai dalam pikiran dan dunianya sendiri. Sejak kecil mereka bersama, Furihata selalu asik melamun, menatap langit atau bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah. Terkadang, menyusahkan memang. Karena kebiasaannya itu, Furihata tak banyak memiliki teman. Jadilah ia di sini, sebagai seorang kakak sepupu yang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang pemalu dan canggung, di universitas dan fakultas yang sama, diam-diam menjaganya.

"Aku ulangi, menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"

Manik mungil sebesar biji semangka membulat sebelum mengerjap menggemaskan. Furihata sama sekali tak percaya satu kata terakhir yang terdiri dari lima huruf dan dua suku kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir saudaranya. Selalu bersama dengan gadis itu membuat Furihata lebih dari tahu tabiat, pikiran, dan sifat-sifatnya. Aida bukan tipe orang yang melankolis soal perasaan. Furihata bahkan ragu jika Aida pernah menyukai orang lain semasa hidupnya.

Bayangkan saja, Aida yang galak, pemarah, tegas, berkacamata, mendedikasikan diri pada pelajaran dan olahraga tiba-tiba berbicara tentang cinta. Furihata harus segera bertanya pada pamannya apa Aida tak sengaja memakan sarapan yang gadis itu buat sendiri atau bagaimana.

"Ayo, Kouki, jawab!"

Furihata tak lekas menjawab. Ia masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

 _Cinta?_

Bahunya mengendik samar. "Tidak saling mengecewakan?"

Ragu.

Aida belum puas. "Pendapat lain?"

Guguran sakura kembali menyelinap masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kericuhan yang ada di dalam kantin universitas tidak begitu diindahkan. Furihata kembali menatap hamparan lazuardi yang menaungi ia dan dunianya, dalam hening berpikir.

"Tidak ada kebohongan."

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah nyalang masuk ke dalam parkiran yang kebetulan berada tepat di seberang tempat mereka menikmati makan siang, menarik seluruh atensi tiap eksistensi di penjuru kampus, tak terkecuali Furihata.

"Tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain."

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang berbalut celana _jeans_ kelabu gelap. Sepatu _sneaker_ merah bata menapak di atas bumi bersamaan dengan kepala bersurai senada yang menyembul keluar. Furihata menahan napasnya tanpa sadar, pula tangannya yang bergerak mencengkram erat perih mendadak di bagian dada. Tubuh pemuda jutawan itu dilapisi kaos merah _burgundy_ simpel dengan tulisan dalam bahasa asing menjadi motif kemudian ditutup jas dengan warna serupa celana. Saat pintu mobil sudah tertutup, Furihata tak sengaja berpapasan dengan iris heterokrom yang seakan menusuk retinanya. Bayangan selanjutnya adalah bibir pemuda tampan itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis samar-samar.

" _Tidak ada_ yang tersakiti," gumamnya lirih sebelum berlari meninggalkan meja dan Aida yang mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi, heran.

Kalau memang benar semua teori yang Furihata nyatakan barusan adalah cinta, lalu, yang bergerumuh dalam jiwanya, memberontak ingin dikeluarkan secepat mungkin, berkecamuk di pikirannya tatkala sosok sang mantan kekasih kembali menghantui penglihatannya ini apa? Terlalu menyakitkan untuk disebut cinta. _Benci_? Terdengar sangat jahat dan kejam. Furihata tak mau membenci orang lain. _Rindu_? Tidak. Masih terasa janggal jika didefinisikan begitu.

Ah, ya, ia akhirnya tahu.

Furihata _takut_. Sangat takut. Dadanya berdegup kencang karena takut. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Matanya memanas karena takut. Lidahnya kelu karena takut. Kepalanya pening karena takut.

Tapi, takut apa?

Yang Furihata yakini adalah ini bukan takut kalau cinta yang lalu nanti akan kembali bersemi, melainkan pembalasan dendam karena sudah menyakiti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **(A/N: Mendadak sedih dan ngebut bikin ini gara-gara ngedenger lagu Linger-nya The Cranberries. Sebenernya, ff yang satu ini sebagai ajang pelampiasan curahan hati saya karena kemaren akhirnya ketemu si alasan kegundahan hati setelah berbulan-bulan bisa melupakan presensinya di sekitar diri. Aih, udah, ah... saya mau ngegalau dulu ;u;**

 **-nju)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Furihata bertemu dengannya di pertandingan basket antar kelas di waktu istirahat siang saat ia masih berada di tahun pertama sekolah menengah akhir. Dulu dirinya masih bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang penyemangat di pinggir lapangan, meneriakkan nama sahabatnya yang berjuang mati-matian melindungi ring._

 _Lalu, datanglah pemuda itu, seorang senior baru pindahan dari kota lain, berdiri di sampingnya tiba-tiba sambil menawarkan kantung berisi permen cokelat._

 _Di bawah guyuran kelopak_ somei yoshino _, Furihata merasakan dadanya berdenyut dalam debaran anomali untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tidak, mungkin yang_ kedua kalinya _. Tapi, degupan jantungnya tak pernah seberisik ini. Hatinya seakan memainkan konser musik dengan euforia penonton terdahsyat dalam sejarah dunia. Rotasi buminya seketika bergerak lambat. Klise memang, tapi bagi Furihata, pendeskripsian tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ini justru jauh lebih sederhana dari yang sebenarnya._

 _Tepatnya, bagai fenomena efek kupu-kupu atau lebih terkenal dengan sebutan_ butterfly effect _. Di mana kepakan lemahnya dapat menghancurkan._

 _Seperti itulah yang Furihata alami._

 _Senyumnya hangat, bagai sinar mentari yang melelehkan. Furihata merasakan presensinya terevaporasi dengan terik dari sunggingan bibir memamerkan gigi putih dan rapih. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi, sampai-sampai ia harus mendongakkan kepala menghadap dua cahaya yang menyilaukan. Rambut coklat muda berantakannya bergerak lembut mengikuti belaian angin, sesekali poni itu menganggu penglihatan sang empunya._

 _Kemudian, telapak lebar itu perlahan terangkat, mendekati surai cokelat milik Furihata yang ikut terbuai dalam rayuan nakal angin, dan berhenti._

 _Furihata mengernyitkan keningnya, bahasa nonverbal yang menyuarakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti._

 _"Kau tahu arti bunga sakura?"_

 _Jari jemari besar mencuri satu kelopak yang betah menempati helai imitasi tanah, menunjukkannya pada Furihata yang masih tak bersua. Tubuhnya diturunkan agar sejajar dengan Furihata, kedua mata senada berada di posisi serupa, saling menggali gua tersembunyi di balik karamel masing-masing eksistensi yang larut dalam presensi satu sama lain._

 _Furihata hanya tahu satu hal kalau dadanya sakit tapi terasa menyenangkan, membuatnya candu untuk merasakan ngilu yang sama lagi dan lagi. Jantungnya memaksa keluar melewati tulang rusuk dan kulitnya. Terlebih, ketika sepasang bibir menyentuh daging empuk merah mudanya yang sedari tadi terbuka._

 _"Harapan baru yang cerah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somei Yoshino**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly out of character, beware of typos, this story is based by my hopeless love life, why so serious?**

 **(Linger by The Cranberries.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu perpustakaan menjeblak terbuka, hampir membuat jatuh seorang yang berada di baliknya karena hentakan mendadak. Furihata mengatur napasnya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf, yang hanya dibalas tepukan pelan dari pemuda―Furihata mengasumsikan korbannya adalah lelaki karena telapaknya tak selebar milik Aida dan kakinya terbalut celana _jeans_ ―di hadapannya. Saat Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, retinanya disuguhkan pemandangan biru muda yang menenangkan.

Dalam artian literal, Furihata merasa jauh lebih terkontrol daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Furihata- _kun_?" suaranya menyapa pendengaran Furihata. Meski wajahnya kentara tak mempresentasikan seujung duri pun emosi, tapi nada bicaranya jelas menyiratkan kegundahan hati.

"Aku ... _umm_ , iya― _err_ , ma-maksudku tidak, eh, i-iya," Furihata meracau tak jelas dengan kedua manik bergerak gelisah. Bibir bawahnya digigit cenderung keras sampai pasti ada kemungkinan besar meninggalkan bekas. Setelah dua hembusan napas panjang, Furihata menampilkan senyuman canggungnya seperti biasa, menambahkan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko, _sungguh_."

Kuroko membalas dengan anggukan mengerti, meski dalam diam meragukan pernyataan Furihata yang tadi. Sudah pasti Furihata menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan daerah teritorialnya, maka ia hanya membisukan bibir.

Pemuda bersurai dan iris lazuardi itu bergeser sedikit, memberikan akses agar Furihata dapat melangkah masuk ke ruangan hening beraroma buku yang menentramkan.

Furihata dengan senang hati berterimakasih. Namun, belum sempat ia sepenuhnya menenggelamkan diri di dalam perpustakaan, suara bariton dari arah berlawanan membuatnya berheti bergerak, agak bergidik.

"Sialan kau, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Tetsu!"

"Aku di sini dari tadi, Aomine- _kun_."

Furihata hendak menjauhkan diri karena tahu yang dibutuhkan adalah Kuroko, dan dia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini. Tapi, niatannya pupus sudah ketika kalimat selanjutnya divokalisasi dengan begitu mulusnya dari yang Kuroko panggil _Aomine-kun_ barusan.

"Akashi ingin bertemu denganmu dan―ah! Kau Furihata, kan?"

Sungguh, Furihata ingin melompat ke dalam lubang dan melesak masuk sampai inti bumi, hilang selamanya kalau perlu. Tapi, Furihata tetaplah Furihata, yang tak bisa menolak dan berhati mulia. Kepalanya diputar ke belakang, menghadap Aomine yang berdiri dengan raut yang tak bisa Furihata terjemahkan―hanya saja, seringaian itu terlihat mencurigakan. "H-hai, A-Aomine- _san_."

Aomine mendekati Furihata perlahan namun pasti, berhenti tepat dengan wajah berada di samping telinga pemuda kedua terpendek di antara mereka bertiga. Suaranya menggelitik leher Furihata, namun kalimat selanjutnya justru membuat Furihata seakan lehernya ditebas pedang tertajam.

"Kenapa tidak ikut kami menyambut kedatangan Akashi, eh, _Kouki_?"

Furihata dari dulu tahu, Aomine memang jahat.

.

.

.

Rambutnya tidak sepanjang terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tubuhnya pun sudah lebih tinggi sekarang. Poni yang biasanya dibiarkan mengganggu mata, kini tertata rapih di atas alis. Dengan model rambut yang lebih pendek itu, wajahnya jadi lebih mengesankan sosok dewasa—dan berwibawa, ditambah dengan garis muka khas bangsawan yang melekat permanen sejak lahir.

Banyak hal yang ingin Aida tanyakan, tapi dibiarkannya ditelan masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya lagi. Pertama, alasan kenapa pemuda itu ada di sini. Kedua, alasan kenapa pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, di kursi tempat adik sepupunya seharusnya berada. Ketiga, alasan kenapa pemuda itu seakan begitu kenal dengannya sampai berani menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya, masih tak terhitung lagi jumlah pertanyaan lain yang ingin Aida lontarkan. Hanya saja, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sama sekali—bukan, tentu saja ada, namun Riko menyimpulkan kendati ia juga terlibat, tetap kalau rasa penasarannya adalah privasi orang lain.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Aida- _san_."

Bukan berarti selama ini Aida memperhatikannya, tapi sungguh, nada bicaranya terasa jauh berbeda dibandingkan terakhir kali ia bertemu.

"Aku baik, Akashi- _san_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sekadar basa-basi, Aida mendengus dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tahu orang seperti Akashi bukanlah tipe yang memilih untuk berputar-putar dahulu dalam suatu interlokusi.

Akashi meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja, menekuk sikunya dan menyandarkan dagu pada jari jemari yang saling bertaut, menjadikan siku sebagai tumpuan. Iris heterokromnya tak sedetikpun melepas pandangan dari manik imitasi tanah milik Aida, membuat yang ditatap agak jengah dan ingin segera meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku _selalu baik_ , Aida- _san_ ," balasnya dengan senyum simpul samar juga suara yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih berat dan rendah di telinga gadis berambut pendek itu. Terlebih, Aida menangkap kata yang sengaja ditekan untuk alasan yang sedang ia sendiri pikirkan. Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau _sendirian_?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku ditemani, tapi rekan makan siangku sedang keluar sebentar," tukas Aida, mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Akashi yang terlihat semakin memicing tajam. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menerjemahkan makna tersirat di balik pertanyaan murahan yang Akashi lontarkan. Jelas-jelas tujuan pemuda bersurai magenta itu adalah _dia_. "Kurasa, rekanku itu sangat pemalu dan baru akan kembali jika tak lagi ada _benalu_. Maka, kalau kau mencarinya, mungkin bisa dicoba lain waktu, Akashi- _san_."

"Begitu?" Akashi tak lagi menopang kepalanya di atas tangan. Kini, jari jemarinya asik memainkan sendok dan mengaduk-aduk Espresso Con Panna-nya—agaknya, selera untuk menyesap kopi bemahkotakan _whipped cream_ itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Mendengar penuturan Aida barusan, mendadak kepalanya mengaduh sakit. Untung saja suara desisan itu berhasil ia tahan, meski resikonya ia merasakan pening tak terkira untuk beberapa menit.

Aida ikut menyibukkan diri dengan buku catatan yang sedari awal dibiarkan terbuka namun belum tersentuh. Matanya jeli memperhatikan tiap huruf dan angka yang tertata rapih di atas lembaran kertas. Sekali, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan—menghela napas lega agak panjang karena masih ada waktu sekurangnya dua jam sampai kelasnya dimulai, yang berarti masih ada waktu untuknya mengulang kembali materi minggu lalu guna persiapan tes dadakan yang kerap diadakan.

Sayang, Akashi tak cukup baik memberikan kesempatan bagi Aida untuk menghapal.

"Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku sebentar sampai teman-temanku datang, kan?" tanyanya, mulai mencicipi kopi yang krimnya sudah habis duluan. Belum sempat Aida memberi respon barang pelototan gusar, Akashi sudah menambahkan, "Aku orang baru di sini, Aida- _san_ , jadi kuharap kau bisa menceritakan beberapa hal agar aku bisa lebih familier dengan tempat ini."

Tentu saja Aida tahu niat terselubung Akashi sebenarnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ia hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Akashi- _san_ ," seringai perlahan tersungging, "Walau aku yakin kau sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentang universitas ini—kecuali kalau kau adalah tipe orang yang berkuliah saja diurus orangtuamu."

Akashi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku kecewa, Aida- _san_. Kupikir kau mengerti _maksud_ permintaanku tadi, eh?"

Gadis dengan jepit rambut menutup buku catatan yang seakan meraung minta diperhatikan lalu memasukkannya dalam tas yang ia letakkan di kursi kosong di samping kirinya. "Kalau kau bertanya tentang Kouki, aku tak mau bicara apa-apa." Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada pensil dan penghapus yang bergeming di samping gelas plastik berisi soda.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan adik sepupumu."

"Dia baik. Sangat, _sangat_ baik."

Satu helai _somei yoshino_ mengintip malu-malu dari balik celah jendela. Saat Akashi memusatkan penglihatannya pada kelopak berbau harum itu, ia masuk dan hinggap di atas meja tepat di hadapan Akashi. Jarinya yang ramping dengan kuku yang terawatt apik meraih guguran bunga itu dan mengangkatnya sampai sejajar dengan garis penglihatan.

"Kau tahu arti dari bunga sakura?"

Aida mengernyitkan kening, bingung dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan yang terlalu mendadak. "Kouki bilang artinya adalah _harapan baru yang cerah_."

Akashi membiarkan helai bunga itu melayang jauh, meninggalkan ia yang kini menerawang ke atas langit-langit ruangan. "Disebut begitu, karena di saat inilah musim semi menghampiri, menggantikan dingin yang menggigilkan hati."

Sebenarnya, Aida tak pernah membenci Akashi. Ia hanya menganggap pemuda magenta itu sebatas kenalan saja—tak lebih. Ia bertemu Akashi pertama kali saat bersekolah di Teiko, pendidikan menengah akhirnya tempat yang sama dengan Akashi dan adik sepupunya, Furihata Kouki. Tepatnya, saat ia resmi menjadi manajer klub basket di sana dan Akashi mendaftar menjadi anggota.

Furihata pernah bilang kalau ia ingin ikut klub basket, tapi kurang percaya diri dengan kemampuan fisiknya sendiri. Meskipun Aida sering membujuknya karena latihan yang rutin dapat membuatnye lebih terampil dan ahli, tetap saja Furihata bersikeras mempertahankan diri di klub sastra dan literatur. Tapi, Aida kerap menemukan adiknya itu memperhatikan seluruh anggota basket saat berlatih di hari di mana kegiatan klub Furihata sendiri tidak dijadwalkan.

Dan, Aida tahu satu hal; kenapa Furihata betah menunggu lama hingga latihan basket berakhir.

Karena, Furihata sedang menunggu _nya_ , menunggu seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Aida tak tahu pastinya sejak kapan. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka berdua terlalu dekat untuk disebut teman sekelas. Terlalu akrab jika disimpulkan baru mengenal lima bulan lamanya.

Furihata sudah kenal Akashi sejak dulu sekali—Aida menulis di catatan mentalnya.

Ya, sangat lama sampai-sampai semakin waktu tergerogoti semakin longgar ikatan mereka. Semakin hari terlewat, semakin pudar perpaduan warna coklat dan merah itu.

Furihata tak pernah cerita tentang Akashi sebelum Aida mengetahui semua itu dengan mata dan kepala sendiri. Maka, Aida juga tak pernah bertanya kenapa pada akhirnya Furihata membiarkan Akashi terlepas dari jeratan tangannya—biarlah. Mungkin kejadian sama akan terulang, di mana jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar dalam otaknya terungkap nanti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang makna bunga, Akashi- _san_?"

Akashi menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku kembali ke Jepang?" tanyanya balik.

Aida menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menjemput _musim semi-ku_ di sini."

Sekali ini saja, Aida menangkap senyum Akashi mencapai matanya. Terlihat lembut namun di saat yang bersamaan, Aida bergidik.

Ah, ya, kenapa ia baru sadar perubahan paling mencolok yang ada pada diri Akashi? Bodohnya ia.

Mata itu ... mata itu tidak lagi sepasang rubi yang sempat menawannya sekali lihat. Ada kilatan kuning keemasan yang sesekali timbul di sana. Itukah yang tadi membuat tengkuknya terasa dingin?

 _Selama tiga tahun kau tak di sini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,_ Akashi- _kun_?

.

.

.

Furihata menyukai buku. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Ia juga suka kaset—musik atau film atau apapun. Furihata sangat suka jika ada hal yang tersaji di depannya mampu membuat otaknya berputar bagai dunia imajinasi. Ia suka melukis, meski tak begitu terampil. Warna-warna yang bersatu padu dalam palet dan kanvas putih selalu membuatnya seakan berada di dalam negeri khayalan. Namun, buku tetaplah opsi pertamanya untuk menyinggahi dunia warna-warninya.

Tapi, kali ini alasan mengapa Furihata menyusuri tiap rak buku yang nyalang berdiri di sekitarnya adalah bukan untuk membunuh waktu. Furihata sedang bersembunyi, mencari tempat teraman setidaknya sampai kelas terakhirnya hari ini dimulai.

"Aku bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa pada _neesan_ ," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tawaran Aomine barusan tentu saja ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Mana mau ia bertemu dengan objek ketakutannya saat ini.

Lucu memang jika dipikirkan lagi. Padahal, jelas-jelas pendapatnya tentang _Akashi ingin membunuhku sekarang_ adalah spekulasi asal yang Furihata pikirkan. Namun, bukan berarti karena asal, Furihata hanya bertukas sembarangan saja.

Setelah pernyataan sepihak tentang pemutusan hubungannya dulu dengan Akashi, _mantan kekasihnya_ itu mendadak hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar, tak ada pesan, maupun telepon. Kini, ia kembali begitu saja, memberikan seringaian yang baru pertama kali Furihata lihat mampu Akashi tampakkan?

Terlebih, Furihata belum mendengar balasan Akashi atas permintaan maafnya tempo lalu.

Sekarang, bagaimana ia tidak berpikir kalau Akashi begitu sangat membencinya?

"Haahhh..." Furihata membiarkan lenguhan napas lelah terbebas ke udara.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tiba-tiba, napasnya tercekat mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang begitu pelan dan terdengar hati-hati. Terakhir Furihata lihat, perpustakaan ini hanya diisi tiga atau empat orang saja yang semuanya sibuk membaca di bagian terjauh dari tempatnya _bersembunyi_. Terlebih, bagian buku yang ini adalah tempat yang paling jarang didekati terlihat dari tumpukan debu di tiap sudut-sudut.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Furihata kesal karena suar gemuruh jantungnya yang berpacu terlalu kencang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. _Langkah wanita atau pria, kah? Siapa?_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Furihata tak mampu lagi bergerak. Ia terlalu takut. Kakinya seakan melumer bagai mentega yang dipanaskan di atas wajan.

 _Tap_.

Langkah itu berhenti. Furihata merasakan punggungnya meremang. Jelas-jelas _sosok itu_ sudah berada di belakangnya sekarang.

Furihata membalikkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **(A/N: Hoooree! Pentab saya bener lagi huhuhuhuhu bahagia mamaaak. Sekarang saya bisa asik ngegambar lagi~ ngegambar AkaFuri hell yeah! Langsung deh, buru-buru bikin cover buat fanfik ini huehuehue.**

Maaf kalau chap sebelumnya pendek, saya terlalu galau buat bikin panjang-panjang /plakjduar. Semua fanfik saya, pasti bakal dilanjutin, kok—kecuali yang udah dilabelin **discontinued.** Yah, paling juga update tiap setahun sekali /dirajam. Enggak, bohong. Mumpung saya emang pengangguran (bentar, saya mau galau lagi huhuhuhuhuhuhhuhu TTATT), jadi banyak waktu buat ngelanjutin. Oh ya, betewe, saya Furiuke garis keras. Jadi, tentu ini AkaFuri muahuahuahua. Arigachuu loh ya yang udah baca dan nunggu lanjutannya. Terutama buat reviewer— **0708, HappyHeichou, Luna Wildblood, dan furichan** /bearhug kalian satu-satu.

 **-nju)**


End file.
